


Olivia’s Legacy

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Thousand Small Steps [2]
Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Cara didn’t move to London, Declarations Of Love, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Hallmark Movies, Kleenex, Low Fantasy, Olivia Davidson Lives, Recovery, Resurrection, Senior year, bad formatting, completely disregards SVHSY, the author wrote it on her old Commodore 64, well mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Something a cousin of mine who’s into Sweet Valley wrote,about 2004.
Relationships: Brooke Dennis/Jeremy Larson, Bruce Patman/Jessica Wakefield, Cara Walker/Michael Harris, Claire Middleton/Denny Jacobson, Elizabeth Wakefield & Todd Wilkins, Enid Rollins/Tom McKay, Guy Chesney/Lynne Henry, John Pfeifer/Emily Mayer, Lila Fowler/Tad Johnson, Maria Santelli/Original Male Character, Maria Slater/Allen Walters, Mike McAllery/Andrea Slade, Olivia Davidson/Ken Matthews, Steven Wakefield/Kerry Glenn, Winston Egbert/Grace Oliver, mentioned Dana Larson/Max Dellon
Series: A Thousand Small Steps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115678





	1. Grief of Friends

Ken Matthews looked down into his girlfriend's eyes, oblivious to his surroundings. Olivia was dying, but he hated to admit it.They were in the Wakefields' kitchen in the middle of a terrorizing earthquake. Olivia's agile body was held down by a large beam. One of her legs were crushed. He tried and tried to lift the beam.

”Livvy, I love you," Ken whispered to Olivia, who was just there, with a trickle of blood going down her lips. He bent down to kiss her forehead, but met cold skin.  
“...OLIVIA!!!!!!" he yelled.

“Ken, Ken, hun, wake up, wake up," Mrs. Matthews coaxed to her nightmare-stricken son. She knew Ken suffered a great deal since his girlfriend, Olivia Davidson died. “Mom, oh, how I love you and dad!" he exclaimed to his mother.

During the morning, Ken was often silenced and still aghast by the devastating dream.  
Mr. Matthews broke into Ken's solemness, " Why don't you and Olivia's friend, Elizabeth, go over the Davidsons' to look over Olivia's things?" Ken nodded and Mr. Matthews said again," I'll call them to see if its all right."  
Ken's dad dialed the number while Ken solemnly sat on the couch, reading Olivia's diary:

_Kenny is the most wonderful boy on the planet! He respects my art and my ways. I must get ready for Elizabeth's party.  
~ Olivia  
~ June 13,1996  
  
_

That was the last time Olivia signed it. All the curves of her lovely signature.  
........" Ken, the Davidsons said go on ahead and bring her friend," Mr. Matthews said.  
........" Alright!"

........A few minutes later, Elizabeth and Ken headed towards Olivia's room. All the papers and pencils were exactly the way Olivia had left it. Even her lamp that she left on was untouched. Elizabeth hugged Ken as he fell flat on the floor, crying as he noticed Olivia's ballerina like shoes.  
........The Davidsons said they were considering moving to the East to forget Sweet Valley. There was an estate agent looking around at her studio/basement.  
........As they went into that room, the paintings were all gone.  
........" Mrs. D, where are all Olivia's..." Elizabeth asked.

_“We’re going to sell them. At an incredible price too, fifteen thousand." A tear sprang in her eye. How can they do this to Olivia? Selfish. Pathetic!  
........"Since Olivia died, the prices were high on her paintings. She would have wanted that," Mrs. Davidson said.  
........"How dare you, I would take them if you didn't want them. I LOVE Olivia. Obviously you didn't care!" Ken said to Mrs. Davidson. He raced out of the house and ran to the beach where Olivia had been temporarily buried and said," Olivia, why are they doing this? Why?"  
........"Ken, my love, my heart will send you a gift. Gather my friends, and you will go to my house and will see my Heart's Gift." Olivia said.  
........With Liz, Winston, Maria Slater, Enid, Todd, and Jessica, Ken went to see Mr. and Mrs. Davidson with all Olivia's paintings and art right on their doorstep. The ' FOR SALE' sign was gone from the grass and the gloomy day was brightened by clouds.  
........"Thank you, Livvy," he said aloud._


	2. The Restoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won’t be long. I mostly want to skip to her revival.

Over the next few weeks,Ken Matthews and Harry Davidson began the hard work of salvaging Liv’s paintings. First was one she had done for her friend Cormac,who had moved to San Francisco afterwards. Called _The Conquest of the Cosmos,_ it depicted the launch of a fanciful Moon rocket,done in the Bonestell style.   
  
In the night he heard a whisper on the wind. _Ken,my love. When you have restored my works (the task,I should think,of some days),then come to the beach at dawn. You will find me there,alive,but unconscious and inattentive. You and your dad should take me to Fowler Memorial,where I can be resuscitated. We will live out our natural life together,then at a great age depart this world together. I will await you,my love._

He did not tell Harry of the dream.

———-

Here were more of her paintings. _The Tribute to Smaug,Verona Springs,Loki’s Cave,The Thuringia Palace,Lady Belgica,_ and _An Aerial View of Pearl Harbor_ were in one packing case. Another held _Fowler Crest on a Winter’s Morning,Life among the Bears,Eddard Stark Giving Justice,What Winston Saw,Mendelssohn in his Old Age,Brian Boru,_ and all her others.

The work lasted but a week. Most of it involved buffing up her art. Sometimes he inserted new frames or added captions in what he remembered of her signature.

When the last painting, _Jaehaerys V and his Court,_ had been restored,on July 1,Ken told his father,Chase Matthews,of the dream. Chase had had similar dreams.

”We will go to the beach tomorrow at dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character of Cormac is a self insert.


	3. A joyful meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer as we get into the future.

In the night,Ken felt a shift in the world. When everything was quiet again,he heard Olivia’s voice in the air. _Ken,I am with you once more! Come to me,my love._

At dawn,the two Matthews men left their house. Driving through the roadblocks,they made their way to Moon Beach. The Moon was still in the sky,flitting between clouds. They stepped off the boardwalk onto the beach proper.

Sure enough, _there lay Olivia!_ She slept peacefully on the shingled sands,as though she dreamt a peaceful dream. Ken rushed to her.

”.....Ken?”,she said. Her eyes fluttered open.

“Livvy! Oh,Liv,I thought.....”

”As Dante said,’I did not die,and yet I did not live’. It was the same with me. I can explain more at Fowler Memorial.”

“I’m glad you’re here with us.”


	4. Joshua Fowler Memorial Hospital

Report of Dr.Maxwell Cashman,medical examiner at Joshua Fowler Memorial

Name:Davidson,Olivia Jaclyn

Date and time of admittance:2 July 1996, 06:15 PDT

General condition:a little dizzy. Responsive to most forms of stimuli.

Height:5’3’

Weight:104 pounds

Hair:auburn

Eyes:blue-purple

Heart rate:97 beats per minute

Blood pressure:125/80

Next of kin: parents, Davidson,Henry Leonard and Davidson (Englehardt), Chloe Lea

Contacts: (boyfriend) Matthews, Kenneth Graeme 

(his parents) Matthews, John Walter and Matthews (Warrington), Anne Jessica 

(friend) Wakefield, Elizabeth Marie

(friend) Ayala, Penelope Jane

(friend) Pfeiffer, John Edric

(friend?) Collins, Roger Duncan

(friend) Bentley, Sonia Louise 

(friend) Egbert, Winston James

(friend) Pearce, Caroline Laura

Transcript of interview with patient and others

MC:Hello, Ms Davidson. Do you know me?  
  
OD:Yes,I believe I do. You’re Charlie Cashman’s father,right?  
  
MC:Yes,I am.

OD:How is he? I hope he’s not too badly hurt.

MC:Concussion,slight shoulder fracture. He’s doing better.

OD:That’s good to hear. He’s a nice kid.

MC:Yes,he is. So,your friend tells me you nearly died.

OD:That’s true. You might say I did die. But I’m back.

MC:What did you feel?  
  
OD:I was in a wide space,like an ancient Roman forum square or the Great Plaza at Highgarden. A light like that of the Sun filled the whole sky.


End file.
